


The Comprehensive (But By No Means Complete) List Of Things That Adric Is Not Allowed To Do

by earthshocked



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, I don't even know anymore, It's kind of my headcanon that Adric wants to learn trombone, Nyssa and Tegan are cuties, idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshocked/pseuds/earthshocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that Adric has somehow gotten himself banned from doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Master List](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81110) by Solo-By-Choice. 



1\. Attempt to fly the TARDIS.  
2\. Ask the Doctor about sex.  
3\. Ask Nyssa about sex.  
4\. Ask Tegan about sex.  
5\. Do maths loudly.  
6\. Ask Tegan if she is fully qualified to fly a plane.  
7\. Accept any alcohol offered to you.  
8\. Accept any liquid that Tegan offers you.  
9\. Greet Tegan and Nyssa by saying "What up, lesbos."  
10\. Eat things that you are not 100% sure are food.  
11\. Disassemble K-9 "to see what's in him."  
12\. Try to cook scrambled eggs.  
13\. Try to cook any eggs. How many frying pans have we been through this month?  
14\. Try to cook anything. Frying pans don't grow on trees, you know.  
15\. Ask the Doctor if he's a virgin.  
16\. ENTER TEGAN AND NYSSA'S ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING.  
17\. Hide in the shower to surprise people.  
18\. Hide behind doors to surprise people.  
19\. Ask Nyssa to use the science equipment in her and Tegan's room (we have at least three labs!!)  
20\. Do maths on the floor, wall or any other surface just because you can't find any paper.  
21\. Draw on people who are sleeping.  
22\. Do maths on people who are sleeping.  
23\. Attempt to make a birthday cake for the Doctor.  
24\. Put 790 candles on said cake.  
25\. Go through old companions' bedrooms.  
26\. Try on old companions' clothes.  
27\. Say "you're not my real dad" to the Doctor.  
28\. Ask to keep stray dogs.  
29\. Smuggle stray dogs into TARDIS.  
30\. Ask the Doctor if he has made out with the Master.  
31\. Ask the Master if he has made out with the Doctor.  
32\. Try to play cricket. You cannot play cricket and you never will.  
33\. Just don't play sports, OK?  
34\. Demand to go back to E-Space when you don't get what you want.  
35\. Eat ice cream in the console room.  
36\. Watch Monty Python non-stop for more than 10 hours.  
37\. Reference Monty Python, especially Monty Python And The Holy Grail.  
38\. We already told you not to accept any drinks Tegan offers you, they are NOT to be trusted.  
39\. Get drunk. You cry too much for it to be any fun. Also, you're 15.  
40\. The only person allowed to call Nyssa "Nys" is Tegan.  
41\. The Zero Cabinet is not a giant matchbox to keep the Doctor in.  
42\. You cannot "make peace" with people by throwing them into the Eye Of Harmony - that is not what it means.  
43\. Driving cars around the TARDIS is NOT permitted.  
44\. Do you even have your license??  
45\. If you say you're going to jump off the high dive then you have to go through with it. No chickening out.  
46\. Make death threats at people when they hide your maths books. We just want you to get some fresh air.  
47\. Ask what 'WiFi' is when we visit 2013. The Doctor has explained this at least 4 times.  
48\. Remind Tegan about the time she got drunk and pretended to be a plane for half an hour.  
49\. Ask to go to Gallifrey.  
50\. Enter the bathroom without knocking.  
51\. YOU CANNOT SMOKE WEED ADRIC YOU ARE 15 YEARS OLD.  
 _52\. To be fair, I didn't know it was weed._  
53\. Do not smoke anything, especially if you don't know what it is.  
54\. Don't add to this list, Adric.  
 _55\. You can't stop me!!_  
56\. Don't try to be rebellious.  
57\. Stop trying to walk in high heels; you've already twisted your ankle twice.  
58\. Tickling does not warrant calling the police.  
59\. Say 'Doctor What,' 'Doctor Why,' or 'Doctor When' to annoy the Doctor.  
60\. Wake up Nyssa or Tegan before 10:00am.  
61\. Attempt to wake up Nyssa or Tegan without coffee on hand.  
62\. And for God's sake, remember to knock.  
63\. Practice darts in the library.  
64\. Practice darts using pictures of people's faces.  
65\. Ask to attend darts competitions. Being able to hit the centre of pictures of people you dislike does not qualify you for darts competitions.  
66\. Hide under people's beds and grab their feet.  
67\. Drink energy drink. Do not drink energy drink.  
68\. You do not like tomatoes. Stop eating them "in case you started liking them."  
69\. Do not laugh at the number 69. What are you, 12?  
70\. Watch horror movies.  
71\. Ask to sleep in Tegan and Nyssa's room because you watched horror movies when we told you not to.  
72\. Get trapped in the bathroom.  
73\. Seriously, next time it happens, we're leaving you in there.  
74\. Listen to Katy Perry loudly.  
75\. Or at all.  
 _76\. Hey, she's not that bad!!_  
77\. Yes, she is.  
78\. What did we tell you about adding to the list??  
79\. Agree to go clubbing with Tegan and Nyssa.  
80\. Say "I am a mature adult." You are a 15 year old boy.  
81\. Attempt to hold weekly meetings about maths.  
82\. Try to teach Tegan maths.  
83\. Insist that we go to McDonald's. How many chicken nuggets can you eat?  
84\. Enter polynomials into the TARDIS.  
85\. Learn the trombone.  
86\. Practice trombone when people are trying to sleep.  
87\. Who even learns trombone, anyway?  
88\. Swear in Alzarian.  
89\. Swear at people in Alzarian.  
90\. Swear at people in any language.  
91\. Call Tegan "mate."  
92\. Ask Tegan if she's ever ridden a kangaroo.  
93\. Laugh at Nyssa's pyjamas. Your clothes look like pajamas.  
94\. Get upset when people laugh at your clothes. They do look like pyjamas.  
95\. Run around the TARDIS loudly and very early in the morning.  
96\. Remind people that your badge is for mathematical excellence. Believe me, we know.  
97\. Drink excessive amounts of coca cola and then complain that you need to pee when we are being chased by cybermen.  
98\. Tell the Doctor that he looks like a puppy when he has clips in his hair.  
 _99\. You do, though._  
100\. DO. NOT. ADD. TO. THE. LIST. ADRIC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how many times he says so, Adric is not the Scorpion King.

101\. Stop getting kidnapped by the master.

102\. Pop balloons while the Doctor is trying to fly the TARDIS.

103\. Pop balloons at all.

104\. Ask "Are we there yet?" Repeatedly when we are travelling.

105\. Ask to get a fake ID.

106\. Eat the last slice of pizza.

107\. Order pizza with anchovies on. No one likes them.

 _108._ I _like them!_

109\. I don't care, they're disgusting.

110\. Sulk when people say that anchovies are disgusting.

111\. Complain when Nyssa uses your shampoo. She lets you use hers all the time.

112\. Walk around the TARDIS shirtless.

113\. Ask to join in when Tegan and Nyssa are doing shots.

114\. Join in when Tegan and Nyssa are doing shots regardless of what they say.

115\. Get totally drunk because you never listen to what Tegan and Nyssa say.

116\. Pet random dogs.

_117\. Now you're just banning things unnecessarily._

118\. Accept invitations to parties hosted by strangers.

119\. Sing along when the Doctor puts the radio on.

120\. Read books in the pool.

121\. Drop books in the pool by accident.

122\. Look, the pool is for swimming and swimming only.

123\. We're not going to watch any Westerns. Stop asking.

124\. Go through the Doctor's photos.

125\. Laugh at the man wearing a kilt in said photos.

126\. Film us and say you're making a documentary on crazy people.

127\. Climb trees.

128\. Get stuck in trees.

129\. Mistake vodka for water and drink a quarter of the bottle. (How did you not realise??)

_130\. Maybe you should label things better._

131\. Maybe you should stop adding to the list and being a little smartass.

132\. Laugh at the Doctor's books, especially 'Our Planet Story.'

133\. Ask questions about 1970s fashion.

134\. Wear 1970s fashion.

135\. Suggest we go on picnics.

136\. Get stung by bees.

137\. Ask what it means "to do things seductively."

138\. Apply for part-time jobs in cafés.

139\. Why do you even want a job??

140\. Buy more maths textbooks than you need.

141\. Don't press buttons that say "do not press."

142\. Same goes for "do not touch."

143\. Steal the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to get into locked rooms.

144\. Has it ever occurred to you that things are locked for a reason?

145\. Please stop encouraging the Doctor to grow a beard.

146\. Do not say that the Master "likes facial hair."

147\. Do acrobatics in the TARDIS gym.

148\. Sprain your ankle doing acrobatics in the TARDIS gym.

149\. Attempt to fix the chameleon circuit by yourself.

150\. Or with the help of Tegan.

151\. Go into the lab while Nyssa is doing dissections.

152\. Faint when you go into the lab while Nyssa is doing dissections.

153\. Invite the Master into the TARDIS for tea.

154\. Ask Nyssa to play "Chopsticks" on the piano when she's already played it four times for you.

155\. Rollerskate around the TARDIS at high speeds.

156\. Rollerskate into the Doctor at high speeds.

157\. Sulk when you get math calculations wrong.

158\. Catch colds when we are on Earth. You are quite literally the whiniest person in existence when you’re sick.

159\. Make Tegan or Nyssa sick.

160\. Make the Doctor sick.

161\. Say that you’re a strong swimmer when you are clearly not.

162\. Almost drown when we leave you in the pool alone.

163\. Call the Doctor “old man.”

164\. Spill acid on things in the lab.

165\. “Things in the lab” INCLUDES NYSSA.

166\. Ask the Doctor if he is in love with the Master.

167\. Say anything at all about any of the Doctor’s past regenerations.

168\. Attempt to hack the TARDIS food dispenser.

169\. The number ‘69’ is still not funny.

170\. Buy large amounts of rubber ducks and put them in Tegan and Nyssa’s bathroom.

171\. Or the Doctor’s bathroom.

172\. Or any other room. The ducks are to be kept in your room and your room alone.

173\. The next duck I see will be thrown into the time vortex.

174\. Complain that Tegan and Nyssa play their music too loud.

_175\. You do, though. Very late at night._

176\. _We_ are allowed to because we have _good_ taste in music.

 _177\. ABBA_ is _good._

178\. No.  

179\. The maximum number of glasses of wine that you are allowed at dinner is ONE.

180\. Yes, even at Christmas.

181\. Scream if you see a moth. Seriously.

182\. Sulk in the zero room.

183\. Wear odd socks to annoy Tegan.

184\. Ask the Doctor why we can't build another K-9.

185\. Attempt to build another K-9.

186\. Participate in any kind of prank days such as "April Fool's Day."

187\. Tease Tegan by telling her we're at Heathrow every time we land.

188\. Enter Tegan and Nyssa's room after 11pm.

189\. Scream "PILLOW FIGHT" before attacking us with a pillow.

190\. Release the spit valve of your trombone over anything but the sink.

191\. Use Nyssa's mascara. If you want some that badly, we'll buy you some.

192\. Try to use math when we're playing tennis.

193\. Ask Tegan how to "make out" with someone.

194\. Call the Master a weirdo. It upsets the Doctor.

195\. Attempt to climb on top of the TARDIS.

196\. Throw things at Tegan when she upsets you.

_197\. But she started it._

198\. You have lost all rights to add to the list.

199\. Tell the Doctor he's not cool.

200\. Ask us to refer to you as "The Scorpion King."


End file.
